Matched Intentions (A Sequel to Arranged Hearts)
by greyeyedrune
Summary: After his brother's successful marriage, Sesshoumaru decides to join the matchmaking festival as well. His experience is very different... but will it end the same?
1. Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru waited patiently, his hands clasped in front of him. He had summoned his parents to a meeting, and he hoped that they would arrive promptly.

"Hello, dear! What's this about?" his step-mother Izayoi asked cheerfully, poking her head around the door.

He did not answer. His father had not yet arrived and if he spoke now, he would only have to repeat himself later.

"Hello, son. Hello, love. How are you two today?"

"I'm just wonderful; how are you?"

"Ducky!"

Sesshoumaru did not interject his own emotional state. Instead, he waited silently for their pointless chatter to cease. He had not summoned them there for pleasantries. Eventually they took the hint and ebbed into silence as well. He took the opportunity to say what he had to say succinctly and formally. If all went well, he would only need to say it once.

"I would like to enter the festival this year." A moment passed. His step-mother's mouth fell open in shock. Finally, his father spoke.

"You're joking."

"I am not."

"You do know that there are women there, correct? And that the point of these festivals is that you're supposed to pick one? And marry her?"

"Do you not approve? I had assumed you would view the venture favorably. You were adamant about Inuyasha's attendance."

"Yes, well. We wanted grandchildren."

"Can I not also supply you with infant descendents?"

"Physically, I suppose you are... capable. It's just that we always assumed you'd be uninterested."

"Why?"

There was another silence.

"Well, because you're... you."

Sesshoumaru did not see any purpose in responding to such a subjective statement, so he returned to the matter at hand. "Do I have your approval to enter the festival or not?"

Izayoi stood dramatically, fire in her eyes. "It would make my life complete. Go. I'll call a carriage immediately. And I'll pull all the appropriate strings to make sure you can register late and secure a slot today. Oh, Sesshoumaru; I'm so happy! Bring back a beautiful bride!" She choked back a sob.

"And make beautiful babies!" his father added helpfully. He was tearing up as well.

Having procured the approval he had set out for, Sesshoumaru left the room. He did not much care for blubbering.

The carriage arrived quickly, and Sesshoumaru settled into it comfortably. He noticed his parents sneaking into a second carriage behind him, but he did not acknowledge it. As the ride wore on, he became thoughtful.

Admittedly, this was an odd thing for him to do. Until recently, he had been content with his life happening at a slow and measured pace. It was predictable and solid. He was able to do what he wanted when he wanted, and often what he wanted was solitude and distance from the fussing his family so frequently indulged in. Then his brother had married a woman named Kagome.

She was fine enough as women went. Certainly too good for his brother. She didn't cower in front of him as many did, and she was capable of elegance. But it wasn't so much who she was that bothered Sesshoumaru recently as it was how she affected Inuyasha. Ever since the brat had been born, he had been surly, petulant and easily frustrated. Sesshoumaru had often exploited these traits for his own amusement. However, lately, Inuyasha had a different quality. He smiled more, he got lost in his own thoughts more, and he devoted a considerable amount of his time to talking with, following, and mooning over his bride. And there was something else. After much consideration, Sesshoumaru had determined that his brother was happy. Marriage made him happy.

And that was unacceptable. Sesshoumaru did not intend to be denied anything, and he certainly did not want Inuyasha to have any advantage in life over him. If marriage was indeed an advantage in life, then he intended to partake.

Of course, he had also considered the more likely possibility that his brother was a fool and grinning all the time for no reason. In truth, courtship was probably a waste of time. Still, it warranted investigation.

That line of reasoning was what led him to the decision that he should participate in this year's festival. He looked out the window as his carriage neared the grounds. It would soon begin.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too dull.

A/N: A couple of things. First of all, thanks for coming back. This is my first sequel and my first attempt at a Sesshoumaru perspective (and soon a Rin perspective), so please do tell me what you think. Secondly, it may be a little while, but eventually Inuyasha and Kagome will come back into the picture. It's been about a year. Should they a) have no kids (with the parents of course hounding them), b) be pregnant, or c) have a baby? There's different comedic potential for each option, so tell me what you think. In fact, just give me feedback on everything. This is a whole new world for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin made a mad dash from one tree to another. Her heart was beating madly, but this was her one chance. She had to get it right.

In front of her, a line of beautiful women filed out of the women's tent. Rin was watching the spinsterish headmistress at the head of it. The second her hawk-like gaze snapped away from Rin's direction, she made another mad dash and dove into a bush. She was so close. A few heartbeats later and she received one final chance. The headmistress was delicately blowing her nose.

Without hesitation, Rin popped out of the bush, made a hasty jump and landed with a minimal amount of skidding in a small gap between two startled contestants. Luckily for her, they were too well-bred to make much of scene about it, but they spoke volumes with their eyes. Rin grinned widely at each of them until they crumbled beneath their conditioned impulse to avert their gazes and carry on.

Now confident, Rin inched forward with the rest of them, waiting to be assigned a number. Thorough background checks had already been conducted, which is why Rin had to join the procession exactly when she did. She'd never pass any kind of nobility test. She was the natural daughter of nobody knew whom, left at the steps of an orphanage as a baby. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see that orphanage now, mere yards away.

It wasn't a bad way to grow up. Rin certainly didn't resent her upbringing. Still, lately she'd been itching for a bit more of an adventure. Year after year she watched elegant ladies come to this festival with faces full of hope and leave with changed lives. At least, that's what Rin saw. So she'd decided that it would be her tool for changing her life, too. She'd almost made the attempt last year, but she was caught. This year, she had been much cleverer, slipping some sleep-inducing herbs into her tutor's drink during the morning lesson. She probably had a half an hour before he woke and pursued her, but that was enough. They'd never look for her here.

When it was her turn, she stepped forward and declared her name. The headmistress looked at her quizzically, obviously not recognizing it from the extensive mental list of noble surnames she could no doubt rattle off in order of rank at a moment's notice. Still, she wasn't one to question the system. She handed Rin the number thirty-seven and moved on.

Next, the women present were shuffled into place across from the tents where the men waited. They were instructed to enter after the bell chimed, be pleasant and answer any question asked during the time allotted, then move clockwise when the next bell chimed. Easy enough. But Rin repeated the keywords to herself anyway. Enter, answer, clockwise. Enter, answer, clock.

After a couple charged minutes of anticipation, there was a resounding bong. Rin sprinted exuberantly into the tent in front of her, flinging the flap aside and practically throwing herself at the feet of the man before her.

He was gorgeous. Aside from the robes he wore, which were blatantly expensive, his face was a work of art and his long, flowing, silver hair took her breath away. His expression, on the other hand, was deadpan.

But she was not one to be deterred. "Hi, I'm Rin!"

He paused for a considerable amount of time before he responded. "Lord Sesshoumaru. Charmed."

"By me? Cool."

He raised an eyebrow, then surveyed her up and down. "Sit up straight," he demanded. She did so eagerly.

"Put your hands in your lap." Again, she complied happily. It was nice of him to help her out, though she wondered how he knew that she wasn't sure what she was doing.

"What is that in your hair?"

Rin reached up. "Oh! Twigs. I was in a bush earlier."

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily. "Come here."

She stood and took a few steps towards him, then knelt directly in front of him. Their faces were mere inches apart. Quickly and methodically, Sesshoumaru combed his claws through her hair, freeing them of their brambles. There was nothing romantic about the touch. It was almost clinical. Still, the proximity and the contact made her blush.

"There," he said finally. She flashed him a smile of thanks and his eyes widened slightly. Then he quickly cleared his throat and pointed behind her. "Go back."

Anxious to please, she returned to her former position, only with her hands perfectly folded and her back as straight as she could get it.

"Better. Now we can begin properly."

She smiled again, but suddenly he was all business.

"I have come here today to see if I might improve my quality of life."

"Really? Me too!"

He ignored the interruption and continued as though she had said nothing at all. "What qualities or skills do you posses that might assist in accomplishing this end?"

She scrunched up her face thoughtfully. "I can sing for you whenever you want."

"...Interesting. Are you an adequate singer?"

"It makes me happy."

"That was not the question."

"But if it makes me happy to sing, won't it make you happy to hear it?"

He did not respond for a moment, then simply said, "What else?"

"I can make you daisy chains of any size. Any!"

"I have no need of that. What else?"

"I can...do origami?"

"Also unnecessary."

"Then what is necessary? What are you missing in your life?"

"I resent the implication. My life lacks nothing. I am complete master of it and I have set it up precisely the way that I want it."

"Then why are you here?"

She waited with anticipation for his answer, but none came. He only stared at her. Then the bell chimed.

"Oh, shoot," she muttered. I was supposed to do something when I heard that. Something about a wise clock?"

The tent flap rustled behind her and the next woman entered, obviously thrown off by her presence. Rin brightened. "That's right! It's time for me to leave. Bye then!" And she skipped off to the next tent.

A/N: So there's a pretty strong consensus that ol' InuKags does not yet have a fully formed baby. It's pretty much a tie between pregnant and not pregnant, though. So I'm going to make my own call, and you'll find out soon. Probably the chapter after next. Anyway, please review! I appreciate feedback so very, very much.


	3. Chapter 3

The question bothered Sesshoumaru enormously. It stuck with him like a gnat for the rest of the festival, buzzing in the back of his mind even when he tried to suppress it. Was his presence there actually an admission that something was missing in his life? No. Impossible. And yet, he couldn't dismiss the thought.

He had originally prepared a somewhat long list of questions to present to each of his potential matches, but the first girl (what was her name? Rin?) had taken up so much time with her ridiculousness that he had only been able to ask one. Then, suddenly, that one became the only one that mattered. He pressed each woman to give him a satisfactory answer as to what they could add to his existence. None was able to do so.

They listed titles and family clout, but he had plenty of that already. With coy glances and demure smiles they implied sex, but if that were truly all he needed he was sure he could have his pick of the village women. Children were mentioned, but he had never particularly yearned to be a father. What did he yearn for, then? Why was he here?

He would find the girl who asked him the question, and he would force her to answer it.

Unfortunately, he made that decision about halfway through the festival, and was then obligated to suffer the pointless ritual of enduring the rest of it. He tried to use his time well by offering suggestions on proper presentation to the girls he met, but they did not take the assistance as well as Rin had. Some cried. It was tedious. When the day was finally over and the auction was slated to start, Sesshoumaru stood stoically in the crowd milling around and heckling the auctioneer to start the bidding. He detested the noise, but it was a necessary evil.

"Hey! Your father is the lord of the Western Lands, right? I'm Lord Marcus. Nice to meet you. How'd you like the girls?" The noble in front of Sesshoumaru wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sesshoumaru stared him down until his expression gradually wrinkled into one of extreme discomfort and his eyes darted from side to side looking for an escape from the uncomfortable silence.

"You may go," Sesshoumaru granted benevolently. The man fled gratefully.

At long last, the auctioneer ascended the stairs to a chorus of cheers and the ceremony began. Each number was called, inviting a torrent of unnecessary commentary from the crowd and boisterous bidding from the interested parties. Sesshoumaru waited as patiently as he could. The war for number thirty-six, who was apparently very popular despite the fact that he could barely remember her, finally ended with a record-breaking amount. This stirred the crowd into an even greater frenzy.

Sesshoumaru quietly smirked amidst the chaos. Her number was next. He was prepared to bid a staggering amount, then send a cool glare to anyone else who looked like they would compete with it. He wanted the whole thing settled in his favor quickly.

"That was some energetic negotiation, boys! Keep it up!" the auctioneer boomed jovially. "Let's start the bidding for... number thirty-eight: Lady Gwenette!"

A ferocious growl ripped from Sesshoumaru's throat, instantly slicing through the cheerful atmosphere and silencing the crowd. All eyes were on him. "Don't you mean number thirty-seven?" he asked menacingly. He did not appreciate his time being wasted by an auctioneer who couldn't count.

The man on the stage cleared his throat awkwardly. "Actually, number thirty-seven has been disqualified."

"What was that?" Sesshoumaru hissed, narrowing his eyes. He was not used to being denied anything, and he wasn't about to start accepting it now.

"I said, uh... I said disqualified."

In an instant, Sesshoumaru was on the stage, his hand around the auctioneer's neck. The crowd murmured fearfully. "Where is she?" he asked slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"I don't know! I...!" He squeezed a little tighter and the man's eyes bugged out a bit. "Probably the women's tent!" he squeaked.

Sesshoumaru released him and ignored his gasps for air. Instead, he sniffed the air and turned towards the tent with the greatest concentration of feminine scents. In seconds he was in front of it, flipping the tent flap aside commandingly.

Dozens of eyes snapped to him immediately. The women all looked anxious. In the center of the tent, Rin was sitting on a stool surrounded by the headmistress and several festival officials. She was crying. When her teary eyes landed on him, she buried her face in her hands in shame. The whole scene made him angry.

He strode into the tent until he was standing directly in front of the cluster of staff members.

"Why was she disqualified?" he demanded.

"She cannot prove that she is of noble birth, sir," one of the braver individuals replied. "In fact, we have just gotten her to confess that she is an orphan. The rules state..."

"I know the rules," Sesshoumaru snapped, cutting him off curtly. Rin was still hiding her face, and he didn't like it. He brusquely lifted her chin so that he could meet her eyes. "Is this true?"

She nodded.

"So you don't belong to anyone."

It was more of a statement than a question, but she shook her head anyway.

"Fine," he said, picking her up casually and throwing her over his shoulder. "Now you belong to me."

He gave the baffled group a curt nod. "Thank you; that will be all." Then he left, carrying his prize with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Mere minutes later, Rin found herself plopped into the back of a carriage while her savior signaled the driver to leave.

"Stop crying," he ordered.

She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and showed him a genuine smile. The carriage began to move.

Before it was too late and she missed her chance forever, Rin quickly twisted in her seat to get one last look at the orphanage she had called her home. It was visible for mere seconds before it disappeared behind some trees. After a few more seconds, she was farther away from it than she ever had been in her life. At least in this particular direction. She grinned, then began darting from one side of the carriage to the other, taking in the view. There were hills, forests, flowers...

She wasn't sure how long she spent lost in the scenery, but when she finally realized that it might be rude not to talk to the man who had saved her, she looked at him sheepishly. Instead of the disapproving look she was expecting, she found him studying her intently, as if trying to figure her out. For a second, she couldn't look away. His gaze was somehow so easy to get lost in...

Then a carriage pulled up beside theirs, immediately drawing her attention away. Inside of it, a fully grown man and woman appeared to be wrestling for the privilege of looking out the window facing Rin. She leaned forward and peered at the spectacle curiously.

"Would you just move?" the woman shrieked.

"No! It was my idea to follow them! I should get the first look!"

"You got to meet Kagome first!"

"Yes, so there's a precedent. Why buck tradition?"

"Hello?" Rin called out uncertainly. Both figures froze, then suddenly began firing off questions.

"What's your name?"

"Where are you from?"

"Hobbies?"

"Favorite color?"

"How many children?"

"Need any tips on Sesshoumaru?"

At this last question, Sesshoumaru leaned around her and snapped the curtain shut, eliciting a chorus of disappointed exclamations from the couple.

"Do you know them?"

"They are my parents," he responded coolly. Then, hearing the scuffling and shouting that implied his parents would try to sweep around to the other window, he flipped the curtains over that one as well. When they made their way around and realized this, there was a second chorus of despair.

"They seem nice."

Sesshoumaru did not respond. Now deprived of any distracting views, Rin took a moment to study him. Her initial assessment in the tent was correct; he was handsome. But his face was not as deadpan as it was when they first met. She tried to put her finger on the difference. He seemed a little more...alert. Interested. In her?

"Why did you come for me?" she asked.

"I need you to answer something for me."

"What's that?"

"The question that you asked. Why I went to the festival."

"You don't know?"

He was silent so long that she assumed he wasn't going to answer. But then he said, "No, I do not. Not as precisely as I would like to."

"Ok. Well, I don't know you well enough to understand why right now, but if you tell me about yourself and answer all my questions then maybe I can figure it out."

Another pause, then, "That is acceptable."

Rin was ready to start right then, but the carriage ground to a halt. Sesshoumaru glanced around the curtain, then stated. "We have arrived."

The door of their carriage was flung open by the woman they had seen earlier. She was panting and had clearly sprinted there, possibly detaining her husband somehow along the way to ensure that she would arrive first.

"Hello," Rin said, "I'm Rin. I'm from the orphanage by the festival grounds, I like singing and dancing and the color purple, and I don't really know how many children I want, but I don't think I need any tips on Sesshoumaru; thank you for offering."

"You seem perfect. How's tomorrow for the wedding?"

"That is not your concern," Sesshoumaru replied curtly, sweeping Rin up and out of the carriage with him. She looked at his castle in awe as they approached it. Once he opened the door and set her down, another couple burst through a nearby doorway, clearly in the middle of an argument.

"Inuyasha, I am not made of glass!"

"No, but you are made of human and human is breakable."

"Not so breakable that I can't handle feeding myself!"

"I was just trying to help! I mean... you're pregnant."

"Just because I'm turgid with fetus doesn't mean I have lost all basic motor functions."

"Turgid with fetus? Really? Could you perhaps say that in a less gross way?"

"Doing the Prongo Congo? Is that better?"

"I guess..."

"Oh! Hello," the woman said, noticing Rin and changing her tone immediately. "Who are you?"

"She is my festival match," Sesshoumaru answered for her. Rin nodded brightly in affirmation.

"Your..." There was a long silence that confused Rin. Perhaps she hadn't affirmed the statement enough? She nodded some more, this time more vigorously.

Finally, the man laid a hand on her shoulder. "You have my sympathy," he said in a somber tone.

"That is enough," Sesshoumaru snapped. "Rin, follow me."

He began walking the hall and she obligingly bounced after him, feeling the stares of the people they left behind.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"My half-brother and his wife."

"Oh. They seem nice, too!"

Rin was looking forward to her stay.

A/N: I decided on pregnant. I think it will be fun. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru awoke as he always did: precisely when he meant to. He was not as rested as he usually was, though. Last night had been exhausting. Upon discovering that Rin had brought no clothes with her, Izayoi had gleefully measured every inch of her and whisked her away to examine fabric swatches. Meanwhile, his father, half-brother, and sister-in-law had pestered Sesshoumaru with incessant and unnecessary questions about his match, most of which he did not even know the answers to. When his silence did nothing to stem the deluge of inquisitiveness, he was forced to take more drastic measures. All it took was a casual, "Kagome, you seem a bit pale...", and two of the three annoyances were whisked away as a panicked Inuyasha dragged his protesting bride to be examined. Then he made an off-hand comment about how wonderful it was to have a new member of the family on the way, and his obliging father quickly launched into a monologue of all the things he was looking forward to about being a grandfather. Still tedious to hear, but at least it required less participation. Finally, much too late, Sesshoumaru was permitted to leave and go to bed.

Now it was morning, and Sesshoumaru dressed quickly. If his match was awake, he wanted to locate her before the rest of his family did. The fact that they all slept in much later than he did was a sure advantage, and he was determined not to lose it.

After a quick sweep of the castle, however, it was clear that she was not inside it. He felt a flash of annoyance. It was unusual for him to have to put effort into obtaining the things that he wanted. If he wanted to locate her, he should be able to do so easily.

Without hesitation, he strode outside and evaluated the scents that filled the air there. His head snapped to the left. Found her.

Quietly, he moved around the house to watch her, his annoyance ebbing in the face of his growing curiosity. What was she doing outside alone at such an early hour?

Before he saw her, he heard her. She was singing a slow, simple song, and though her voice was not amazing it was clear and strong and it had a sweet quality to it. When he finally did see her, his breath almost caught. Only almost, though. He was no romantic fool.

Still, she made a beautiful picture. She was sitting amidst a field of flowers weaving a daisy chain together as she sang to herself. The dress she wore was refined and close-fitting satin, a burnished amber that matched the edges of the still-rising sun. And she wasn't lying about loving to sing. He could tell by her smile and the glow that seemed to light her up from within that she was enjoying her activities. In a strange way, it made him happy to see her happy, just like she had said it would in their first meeting. But why?

He sat against the wall and studied her, not for the first time. She was such a strange woman. Strange and... interesting.

When she finally noticed him, she hopped up joyfully and skipped towards him, revealing instantly that she was not used to wearing such long and restricting skirts. She moved the way a child would when playing dress-up, and it wasn't more than a few steps before she tripped. He moved fluidly to catch her. Instead of being embarrassed she giggled and looked up at him happily.

"How long were you there?"

"A time."

"You like to watch people, don't you?"

Did he? "I suppose."

"But you don't like to talk much."

"Not if there is nothing to say."

"Well that's ok, because I have things to say a lot. Also, look! I made you something!" She wriggled out of his arms, and he let her, watching as she ran back to where she had been sitting. As expected, she picked up the daisy chain and spun around to rejoin him. To his shock, though, the chain was much longer than he anticipated. As she ran to him, more and more flowers rose out of the grass, snaking upwards to be part of the flowery rope she had fashioned.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked incredulously. To his knowledge, flowers had little use that wasn't decorative.

"Oh, I don't know. I just have fun making them." Fun? How strange.

Sesshoumaru cautiously took the chain and studied it. The he wrapped it twice around her waist. She giggled again and looked pleased. The flowers detracted from her elegance somewhat, but did make her somehow look more innocent and becoming. It suited her. Wanting a piece of it for himself and deciding not to question why, he took another section of the chain and wrapped it three times around the hilt of the sword he always carried. This made her smile as well. He liked her smile. He had liked it the first time he saw it, and he liked it now.

"Hey Sesshoumaru! It's breakfast time!" Sesshoumaru turned to see his smirking brother interrupting the moment, no doubt seeking revenge for the times Sesshoumaru had interrupted his moments with Kagome. Of course, there was a huge difference between himself and his brother. Sesshoumaru would never stand for that.

Without pausing, he backhanded his brother's smirking face, sending him flying across the field.

"You bastard!" he heard vaguely from a distance.

He extended his arm to Rin casually.

"It has come to my attention that breakfast is ready. Shall we eat?"

A/N: Hey guys. I know I've been gone for a while, and I'll likely be gone for a while again now. Sorry! I'm in the midst of a lot of things. Moving and family deaths and other such business. However! I logged on just to check how many reviews I'd gotten in my absence, and... thirty. Thirty!? Guys, I'm honored. Seriously. I decided to write up a quick chapter just to show you that I care. And one day I'll return to this. Just bear with me. I love you guys! Thanks for your faithful readership. You're what keeps me writing. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Much to Rin's surprise, Sesshoumaru did not guide her into the dining room for breakfast. Instead, after gruffly instructing a servant to bring the food to him and to do so secretly, he steered her towards what she assumed was his bedroom. At least, it had a bed in it. And a fireplace. …And exactly nothing else.

"Are you repainting or something?"

"No. I chose the correct color the first time."

"Where are the rest of your things, then?"

"I do not need other things."

"Nothing? What about a table?"

"There is one in the dining room."

"But we're not eating in the dining room."

"Correct."

"Then…?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to consider it. Finally, he picked up a folded blanket from the edge of his bed and threw it on the ground before the fireplace. Rin clapped her hands joyfully. "Oh, fun! A picnic!"

"Indeed."

"Did you plan that? Are you trying to be romantic?"

"Is eating on blankets on the ground romantic?"

"Picnics are romantic. And fireplaces. And bedrooms."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in what was either the expression of one who was trying to solve a puzzle or the expression of one who was contemplating dismembering the person across from them in the slowest way possible if they said another word. Rin crossed her fingers for the former but stayed silent just in case.

"Do you want me to be romantic?"

Rin was startled by the question. She considered it. Did she want him to be romantic? It wasn't something she had actually explored yet. She had wanted to escape the orphanage and experience new things, certainly, so she was grateful to the man in front of her for giving her that opportunity… but did she want more from him?

Before she could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, Jaken."

The frog-like servant Sesshoumaru had entrusted with the task of bringing breakfast entered with trays full of food.

"I've prepared your eggs just the way you like them, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Thank you. Is there anything else?"

"Your mother was asking about your whereabouts."

"I trust you responded with discretion?"

"I told her that you were spending the day in the mountains."

"You have done well…"

The creature's froggy face split into a grin before Sesshoumaru quickly finished his sentence with, "…now leave." Obligingly, he scurried away.

Sesshoumaru knelt on the blanket and swiftly spread the breakfast into two settings then looked at her expectantly. She immediately skipped over to join him and grabbed a muffin, stuffing it into her mouth eagerly before continuing her barrage of questions.

"Why don't you want anyone to know where we are?"

"Do not address me with food in your mouth." Rin swallowed the hunk of muffin in one gulp, choked a bit, coughed heartily and pounded herself on the chest, then successfully got everything down and earnestly repeated her question. For the briefest of moments she thought she saw him smirk, but when he answered his face returned to its normal impassiveness.

"It is not that I do not want anyone to know. I do not want my mother to know."

"Why not?"

"You will understand soon."

Rin carefully swallowed her second, much smaller bite of muffin before asking, "Why soon? Doesn't she think we're in the mountains?"

"It is unlikely she will leave it at that."

The door burst open, framing a panting woman half dressed for an elegant breakfast and half dressed for hiking. Her skirts were pulled up to her waist revealing the hastily donned men's pants underneath.

"So you are here!" she exclaimed accusingly. "That was a mean trick! I was about to set off into the mountains by myself looking for you and exposing myself to all kinds of dangers! There are demons who live up there, you know! And I'm just a weak, breakable human! I could have died!"

"Hello, Mother. Do you have some business with me?" Sesshomaru responded coolly, sipping his tea.

Izayoi brightened and fished around in her pants pockets before triumphantly brandishing a large pad of paper.

"I finished the schedule for this week!"

"Excellent. May I see it?" She cheerfully handed it over, and he threw it into the fire without changing his expression in the least. Then he took a bite of sausage.

"It's adorable that you think that was my only copy," Izayoi crooned, retrieving an identical pad from her bodice.

"What's on the schedule?" Rin asked, causing Izayoi to look at her with something akin to hero worship in her eyes.

"You really are a lovely girl."

"Thank you! I think you're lovely, too!"

"Oh, you're such a dear. In answer to your question, I have made several possible scenarios for every day of the week so that hopefully grumpy-puss over there won't object to at least one of them. He's significantly less easy to bully into things than my other son is. So today I was thinking… a ball?" She looked hopefully at Sesshoumaru.

"I witnessed your last ball. Absolutely not."

"A masquerade?"

"That is the same thing, only with masks."

"Sooo…?"

"No."

Izayoi scowled and flipped the page.

"A baby names brainstorm session?"

"No."

"An intensive get-to-know-you quiz game?"

"No."

"A quick wedding rehearsal so that even if I for some reason miss the ceremony the way I did last time I'll still have this one special day to remember for all of eternity?"

"…That one sounds palatable."

"Really!?"

"No."

"May I see the list?" Rin asked. Both sets of eyes turned to her, one set overflowing with excitement and the other suddenly wary.

"Of course, dear!"

Rin accepted the scribbled schedule and flipped through the first few pages. "Hm…" she mused. "All of these sound fun…"

"Right!?"

"…Do they? Let me see."

"You're not fooling anyone, Sesshoumaru," Rin retorted. He scowled. Then she saw something that made her catch her breath. "This!" she exclaimed, pointing. "Can we do this? Oh please, Sesshoumaru? I've always wanted to!"

She turned to him pleadingly and his eyes briefly widened, then narrowed.

"…What is it?"

"Horseback riding? Could we go?"

He looked surprised. "You've never been?"

"Not ever." His expression softened, but then snapped back to normal in an instant. A moment passed. Izayoi seemed to be praying. Finally, with a subtle sigh, Sesshoumaru responded.

"I have noticed recently that the steeds could use some exercise…"

"Hooray!" Rin crowed.

"It's a miracle!" Izayoi shouted, throwing her arms in the air.

"You are not coming, Mother."

"Oh come, dear, don't be unreasonable."

"You may try to catch us if you must. But you will fail," he responded. And with that, he swept Rin up in his arms and leapt out of the window.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshoumaru took off running when he landed. If he knew his mother, she would waste no time in taking chase. With the agility of a wild animal, he darted around the side of the castle and made a dash for the stables. It occurred to him a bit late that Rin might not like his method of transporting her. Most ladies he had met would certainly object. Slightly concerned, he glanced at her face to see if she was frightened.

She wasn't. Instead, her eyes were wide and interested, her face was flushed from the wind, and her mouth curved upwards slightly as if she were just on the verge of bursting into joyous laughter. On a whim, Sesshoumaru added a burst of speed to his gait in the hopes of pushing past whatever was blocking the laughter from leaving her lips. He was immediately gratified by a surprised giggle that made him feel somehow warm.

Unfortunately, his speed meant that they reached the stables quickly and he had to put her down. He did so reluctantly, then slid the wooden doors aside bracing himself for what he may find within. His mother was known for her uncanny ability to appear places with much greater speed than logically possible when she was motivated to do so. Sesshoumaru suspected an elaborate set of secret passageways. He also sometimes suspected that she was a witch.

Light flooded past him into the structure, illuminating everything within. Sesshoumaru spent a couple seconds taking it in then sighed heavily. His mother was not there, but the horses were. And they were all covered in hearts, lace, and other such useless frivolities.

"Wow! How cool!" Rin exclaimed, skipping forward. At least one of them was happy.

Sesshoumaru strode quickly towards his warhorse. He was a noble steed, powerfully built, and strong enough to strike fear into the heart of anyone he faced in battle. Currently he was covered in ribbons. Sesshoumaru shredded them with disgust and took his mount.

"Which one would you like?" he asked Rin. She glanced around uncertainly, then looked at her feet. He narrowed his eyes, willing her to express whatever it was that was making her hesitant, but she didn't. "What's wrong?" he finally pressed.

"Well I've never been before, so… I don't actually know how to ride. And I'm scared to do it by myself, even though I really want to."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He didn't much understand the emotion of fear, but he did understand that he didn't like her having it. So once again he scooped her up, plopping her on the saddle in front of him, then circling her with his arms as he took the reins. Clearly the action pleased her because she beamed and settled back into his chest. Without further hesitation, he spurred his steed into action, and they went galloping out of the stables and onto the open plain.

Rin's small hands gripped his arms tightly, but she was eagerly looking left and right as the scenery whipped by. He was reminded of the way she looked out the windows of the coach yesterday. It didn't make sense. All scenery was essentially the same. Why was she so interested? Still, it once again seemed to make him happy to see her so excited.

Sesshoumaru frowned. He barely knew the girl in his arms, yet she had still tugged at his emotions more in the last day than anyone ever had before. Was this what Inuyasha had felt when he had met Kagome? Perhaps he should ask him, seek his wisdom on matters of the heart…

Sesshoumaru snorted softly at his joke. Obviously, that would never happen.

"Are you laughing at me?" Rin asked, attempting to twist around in the saddle to view his face.

He stilled her squirming by tightening his arms. "I am not," he responded.

"Oh. Ok! You're just laughing because you're happy? I do that, too. Though I usually make more noise about it."

"Excess noise is unnecessary."

"Yeah, but it's fun sometimes. You didn't answer, though. Are you just laughing because you're happy?"

"…I am not unhappy."

"Are you usually? Unhappy?"

"No."

"What are you usually?"

"Content."

"Are you more than content now?"

Sesshoumaru didn't know how to answer, and it irked him. Instead, he pulled the reins hard to the left, forcing the horse to turn into the tree line. For a couple seconds, they noisily smashed through fallen branches and leaves before they broke though the other side of the forest, pulling up hard and fast before a drop-off. There was a view of the mountains, and they looked about the same as other mountains around the area, but for some reason Sesshoumaru thought that Rin might like seeing them from here. He glanced at her uncertainly.

For a couple seconds her eyes widened and she looked like she was about to gasp. Then her face crinkled into a grin and she giggled, clapping her hands.

"You laughed…" Sesshoumaru said thoughtfully. "Is that because… you are happy?"

"I've never been happier in my whole life! This is beautiful!" she responded exuberantly, spreading her arms and practically shouting the last word so that it echoed softly through the valley below them.

Sesshoumaru forced his eyes away from her face and studied the view in front of him again. Trees, rocks… He supposed the colors of the faraway mountains were aesthetically pleasing. It didn't stir him the way it clearly stirred her, but maybe he had been too dismissive of things like this in the past. She had said she'd never been happier. He contemplated that, mulling the words over in his mind with his eyes still fixed on the scene before him.

"Good," he said finally. Then he kicked his horse into motion again, steering him deeper into the woods. If she liked this, there was a waterfall nearby that she might enjoy, too…


End file.
